The rebellion
by GreenPikachu
Summary: The pokemon have rebelled


Prologue

"But why?" The voice was a mere squeak, quivering with fear of what to come.

"Why don't you tell me?" This time, the voice was full of certainty. It came from the centre of the grove. It's owner was a pikachu. This would be perfectly fine, except this one was green.

"Isn't it true that your former human treated you with no respect?" said the Green Pikachu, "That they used you to fight with your brothers and sisters, Your own blood!"

"Th..tha…that may be true" said the same, shrill squeak, "but they treated me well after fighting."

"How is that? Did they not allow you to faint, and after the fight was over, they captured you in one of their human mechanisms? Not to mention the torturing you went through. Do not tell me this is not true."

"They healed me and took care of me and-"

"And what? Let you battle again, to fall into the same vicious circle? The humans only care about themselves."

"Fine. I believe you. But you may have trouble convincing the others."

"That is of no matter. I'll convince you the same way I did with you. Now leave.

"You got it. I'll be in my den."

"Oh, and Ritchie?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Chapter 1

The august morning was fresh and crisp. Leaves covered the ground. Pidgey chirped overhead. Then why was Ritchie so unhappy?

"I can't believe I actually joined your cause." Ritchie complained.

"It was for the best." I answered "Besides, I knew you couldn't resist."

"It doesn't mean it was the right then to do." Retorted Richie.

"Come on. We've got a lot of ground to cover." I said, closing the subject.

They continued walking through the forest, with no further questions being asked. Finally, Ritchie broke the silence.

"Why do you want to do this, Larmo?"

"Ritchie, there was once a time I was living contently with my trainer." I Explained . "Until I found out his true intentions. Turns out, he just needed me for a battery. When he captured me, I was thrilled to be with him-to fight for him. When we got back to his home, I saw he already had ten pikachus strapped up and chained, with no chance of escape. He tried to grab me, but I jumped through his open window. I never saw him again."

The young rattata looked sorry he had said anything. I did not blame him. He has been captured before, but had never experience something like this.

"Since then, I had sworn to take vengeance on the humans, to free the pokemon they had enslaved."

"That doesn't explain how, you know…"

"How I turned green? That's a story for another time." Ritchie just nodded his head and continued. That's when things went wrong.

"RAAWR!" Ritchie jumped up, clearly frightened. "WHO DARE COMES THROUGH MY FOREST WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?" I stood my ground.

"Show your self!" I shouted. Probably no the best idea looking back on it, but hey, it works. A dark figure came rumbling out of the forest into the small clearing, snatching Richie while he came in. It had a dark green body with flower petals atop of him. It was venusaur.

"Help!" Cried Ritchie 

"NOBODY COMES THROUGH THIS FOREST WITHOUT MY PERMISSION."

"Just let my friend go and I won't cause you any trouble." I tried to explain

"YEAH, LIKE YOU COULD DO ANYTHING TO ME! I HAVE YET TO LOSE A BATTLE."

"Yeah, well, I guess your overdue." I quickly launched a thunderbolt his way. He dodged quicker than I thought a fat-ass dinosaur could. This was going to be harder then I thought.

"NICE TRY, BUT YOUR GONNA HAVE TO BE QUICKER THAN THAT, YOUNG PIKACHU." Man, this guy was seriously starting to piss me off.

"Why don't you stop running and fight?"

"FINE. PREPARE TO LOSE!" He threw Ritchie to the ground and charged. I had no time to help my friend. I had to take care of this dinosaur first.

I dodged to the side and counter-attacked with a thunderbolt. It landed squarely on his big ugly snout with a bang. Smoke and the smell of burning grass filled the clearing. When it cleared, I could see he barely had a scratch. Damn.

"YOU HAVE TO TRY HARDER THAN THAT!" He started to glow. That could only mean one thing. He was about to launch a solar beam. This was my last chance. I unleashed everything I had against him. He launched the solar beam into my attack. The two attacks collided, and the result was an explosion. I blacked out. The last thing I was a pokemon dragging Ritchie and me away.


End file.
